<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Toucher by Ryu_Fubuki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670274">Toucher</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryu_Fubuki/pseuds/Ryu_Fubuki'>Ryu_Fubuki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Captivation [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brainwashing, Deprivation of the senses, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Earth-3, Emotional Manipulation, Extremely Dubious Consent, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulation, Mental Torture, Mind Manipulation, No Beta, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not betaI die like a man, Or a woman in this case, Pseudo-Incest, Psychological Torture, Rape, See non-existent even, Sex, Stockholm Syndrome, Séquestration, sex scene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:27:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryu_Fubuki/pseuds/Ryu_Fubuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Le temps passe. Jason change.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd/Thomas Wayne Jr. | Owlman, Dick Grayson/Thomas Wayne Jr. | Owlman, Jason Todd/Thomas Wayne Jr. | Owlman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Captivation [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Toucher</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note de l’auteur: Je ne possède pas Batman.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jason est allongé sur un lit, un bandeau sur les yeux et un casque anti-bruit sur les oreilles. Il ne peut ni voir, ni entendre, réduit à devoir compter sur son odorat -rapidement rendu inutile une fois l'odeur de ses ravisseurs imprégnés dans la pièce- et son sens du toucher pour comprendre ce qu’il se passait autour de lui. Son sens du goût lui était totalement inutile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Il ne peut pas enlever ce qui lui obstruait ses sens malgré tout son désir pour cela. Ses poignets sont prisonniers de manchette de métal à l'intérieur recouvert d'un rembourrage doux dans ce qui devait être une moquerie de confort (car après tout, ses ravisseurs ne devaient pas vraiment vouloir le faire se sentir </span>
  <em>
    <span>bien</span>
  </em>
  <span>, pas vrai ?) et relier à des chaînes attachées à la tête du lit, maintenant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, suffisamment haut pour qu'il ne puisse pas blesser ses ravisseurs lors de leurs "visites" ou retirer ses "accessoires" tout en ne tirant pas trop sur ses bras pour qu'ils ne lui fassent pas mal. Cela écarte aussi assez mains pour qu'il ne puisse pas se libérer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Il ne peut même pas essayer de remonter plus haut sur le lit pour obtenir plus de mous, ses chevilles étant prisonnières de même manchette que ses poignets, les chaînes relier au pied du lit de la même façon que ses bras, suffisamment tendus pour ne pas pouvoir blesser ses ravisseurs lorsqu'ils sont présents, mais assez détendus pour ne pas être douloureux.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Il est enchaîné ici depuis son deuxième retour au monde des vivants après son enlèvement et la seule chose qu’il peut faire est </span>
  <em>
    <span>attendre</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Attendre que ses ravisseurs reviennent et qu’ils ne… Jason frisonne à la simple pensée de l’humiliation qu’ils lui faisaient subir. Il veut hurler et tuer ces salauds, il veut se recroqueviller et sangloter, mais surtout, il veut se libérer et rentrer chez lui. Tout n’y est pas parfait, mais au moins, son corps lui appartenait toujours là-bas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Il ne peut pas cependant. Il a passé des </span>
  <em>
    <span>heures</span>
  </em>
  <span> à essayer. Il ne compte plus le nombre de fois où il a réduit ses poignets et ses chevilles à des désordres sanglants en essayant, forçant ses ravisseurs à intervenir et à l’endormir le temps que ses blessures guérissent à moins qu'ils ne veuillent qu'il les ré-ouvre à mi-guérison.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Il ne sait toujours pas ce qui est le pire dans son emprisonnement. Les heures entières passées dans le noir et le silence le plus total, ou les moments interminables passés à endurer les actes de ses “hôtes”. Il déteste la torture psychologique que la privation de ses sens lui inflige, mais il a horreur de l’humiliation et du </span>
  <em>
    <span>plaisir</span>
  </em>
  <span> que lui font subir ses ravisseurs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Parce que malgré tout ce qu'ils lui faisaient, la séquestration, l'enchaînement, la privation sensorielle/torture psychologique, les </span>
  <em>
    <span>viols</span>
  </em>
  <span>, ils ne l'ont jamais blessé physiquement. Ils s'assuraient que l'acte, à chaque fois qu'il avait lieu, le faisait se sentir </span>
  <em>
    <span>bien</span>
  </em>
  <span>, que c'était </span>
  <em>
    <span>bon</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Cela rendait ce qu’il subissait encore pire, car l'humiliation et la dégradation étaient exacerbées quand, en plus d’être violé, il </span>
  <em>
    <span>appréciait</span>
  </em>
  <span> cela. Et c’est sans compter les fois où ils le droguaient à l’aide d’aphrodisiaque, rendant son corps brûlant et beaucoup plus sensible, exacerbant les sensations au point où il ne pouvait penser, son esprit trop enveloppé dans une brume de plaisir forcé pour le laisser faire plus que gémir et se tordre dans les mains de ses kidnappeurs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans oublier que ses yeux et ses oreilles sont découverts et recouverts au gré des envies de ses ravisseurs. C'est désorientant et frustrant et cela ne fait qu’ajouter à la torture psychologique et aux abus qu’il subit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Un toucher inattendu sur son abdomen le surprend dans ses pensées et il sursaute violemment, s’éloignant autant qu’il le peut, mais la main suit et commence son exploration. Elle est rejointe par une autre et elles se déplacent sur son corps, ignorant la façon dont il se tord et se débat du mieux qu’il peut. Il hurle, insultant celui qui le touche et lui ordonnant de </span>
  <em>
    <span>s'arrêter</span>
  </em>
  <span> et de </span>
  <em>
    <span>s’éloigner</span>
  </em>
  <span>, de ne plus le toucher et de le libérer. Il est bien sûr ignoré et au fur et à mesure que le temps passe et que son ravisseur avance dans ses actions, ses hurlements se transforment en pleures et en supplique alors même qu’on fait intrusion en lui et qu’on se déplace, frappant encore et encore cet endroit si sensible qui le fait apprécier malgré lui. Il continue de supplier jusqu’à ce que sa voix soit rauque et que ses larmes ne se tarissent. Comme toujours, cela ne sert à rien.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Un toucher inattendu le surprend. Il sursaute, s'éloigne autant qu'il peut, mais la main suit. Elle est rejointe par une autre et elles se déplacent sur son corps. Jason sait ce qui va arriver. Il se débat, hurle et, finalement, pleure et supplie pour que ça s'arrête. Cela ne le fait pas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Un toucher inattendu le surprend. Il sursaute, s'éloigne, se débat, hurle, pleure et supplie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Un toucher inattendu le surprend. Il sursaute, s'éloigne, se débat, hurle, pleure, supplie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Un toucher inattendu le surprend. Il sursaute, s'éloigne, se débat, pleure, supplie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Un toucher inattendu le surprend. Il sursaute, s'éloigne, pleure et supplie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Un toucher inattendu le surprend. Il sursaute, s'éloigne et supplie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Un toucher inattendu le surprend. Il… tressaille, s'éloigne puis supplie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Un toucher inattendu le surprend. Il tressaille et s'éloigne.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Un toucher inattendu le surprend. Il tressaille.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Un toucher inattendu le surprend. Il ne bouge pas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Un toucher inattendu le surprend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Un toucher inattendu le surprend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Un toucher inattendu le surprend. Il frissonne.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Un toucher inattendu le surprend. Il… s'y penche avec précaution.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Un toucher inattendu le surprend. Il s'y penche.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Un toucher inattendu le surprend. Il s'y penche et soupire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Un toucher inattendu le surprend. Il s'y penche, soupire et halète.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Un toucher inattendu le surprend. Il s'y penche, soupire, halète, puis, finalement, gémit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Un toucher inattendu le surprend. Il s'y penche, soupire, halète et gémit. Il supplie à nouveau.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sauf qu'il y a une différence maintenant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Il supplie pour </span>
  <em>
    <span>plus</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ses yeux et ses oreilles sont découverts. Ses poignets sont libres et ses mains guidées vers le corps au-dessus de lui. Il suit les instructions avec précaution.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Talon est assis appuyé contre la tête de lit. Jason est à genoux sur ses jambes, libre de toute contrainte, ses mains sur les épaules de l'assassin et son regard fixé dans les yeux de l'autre. Les mains sur ses hanches, le hibou le guide doucement vers son sexe. Jason s'enfonce dessus. Il est si ouvert de nos jours, que son corps n’offre pas la moindre résistance face à l’intrusion, le laissant être rempli d'une chaleur désormais familière. Il ne lui faut aucune incitation pour qu'il ne commence à bouger, l'air se remplissant d’halètements, de gémissements, de miaulements et de soupirs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason se sent bien.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Talon passe doucement le bout de ses doigts sur le corps endormi, remontant lentement le long de la hanche, des côtes et sur l'épaule avant d'effleurer délicatement la peau du cou. Le corps sous ses doigts frissonne et Talon se penche doucement, apportant ses lèvres sur ce cou, y déposant un baiser, gagnant un léger soupir en réponse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>L'assassin se redresse, son regard fixé sur le corps endormi. Jason est beau, décide-t-il, alors que ses yeux absorbent la forme assoupie du jeune homme. Il est en partie enroulé autour de Thomas, la tête reposant sur sa poitrine et un de ses bras drapé autour de la taille du hibou le plus âgé.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Son corps est détendu. Il n'y a aucune tension dans ses muscles et aucune méfiance dans son corps. Il n'y a pas de demi-sommeil, prêt à se réveiller en sursaut et à se mettre en garde face à une menace. Il n'y a qu'une confiance pure et absolue et une paix tranquille. Il ne craint pas et se sent en sécurité.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Talon sourit, son regard se relevant pour rencontrer celui de son père/mentor/chef/amant dont les bras sont enroulés autour de leur nouvel oiseau. "Il est à nous maintenant."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Owlman sourit de ce demi-sourire satisfait qui dit qu'il savait ce qui arriverait.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Il l'est."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>